


oh carrots

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Kink Meme, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Sexual Humilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Palla accidentally gets her Spring costume a bit dirty.
Kudos: 7
Collections: anonymous





	oh carrots

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how active the FE Kink Meme community is but I saw this prompt [this prompt](https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/post/159748964665/anything-with-palla-pissing-herself-that-girls) and thought to fuck it. But I'm too shy to submit this a presumably dead community so here it is.

Oh gosh, oh gods, oh stars, _oh carrots-_

Palla's mind was racing as she felt herself lose control. Her legs were weak and her stomach ached. She was in a near panic, all up in the sky, plummeting downward, feathers flying as she tried to save what little grace and dignity which she had left. Presently, she had about an inch of it left and she was going to preserve it since she utterly prided herself on setting a good example, both in public and in private. Should she fail this seemingly simple task of maintaining poise and elegance, even in bunny ears, her spirits would dampen severely... just like her panties, truth be told.

She had been positively giddy all day. The springtime mood and festivals just did that to her. After coming in and out of wars, it was good to have a day to joust and horse around. She had been eating and drinking and making merry amid the meadows just like everyone else. She just wanted to feel good, gosh darn it, and as a Pegasus Knight, there was one way above all the others in which made her feel utterly sublime and that was taking to the skies on the back of her pegasus. Today, her precious darling was all dolled up with flowers and ribbons, just like she was and it felt so good to have the wind in both their manes. After all that fake fighting for prizes she didn't win, she just needed a teensy bit of alone time and now she was very thankful which she had taken that teensy bit of alone time.

It was so embarrassing but Palla just couldn't hold it in. Nay, rein it in. Her bladder was suddenly causing all sorts of pain in her lower body. Before her flight, she didn't even need to go and now, as her pegasus came skidding to a delayed halt on the ground, it was all she needed. She dismounted as immediately as she could, as hasty as she could be. But she was soon stunted by those shooting pains in her pelvis. Her pantyhose, so gleaming white, felt ever so tight all of a sudden as she scampered off, trying to find some further privacy.

As far as Palla could tell, she was as alone as alone could be. She looked around, dogged and panting, for something. She saw rose bushes and daffodil patches. It was all too pretty to use for her needs. She just needed some sort of reprieve from it all.

But her searching was all for nought. 

It was too late, Palla realised as her panties grew very hot and very, very, very wet. She had pissed herself. 

The relief was immediate. Immaculate. She had never felt this way before about urinating. A suppressed moan became a lump in her throat, her cherry red lips pursed, bitten down as she tried to resist the bliss of urinating. It was infuriating as she felt her spirits soar as her knees weakened. Her urine sullying the white of her leggings, turning them an unusual golden colour. Trapped within the fabric, her piss flowed down the inners of her legs, remaining in her crotch which felt so uncomfortable with something which was increasingly becoming arousal. Ironically wet arousal.

When it was all over, Palla took a breath. She was wet. Sticky and icky wet. A touch thirsty too, as she licked her lips, and she felt herself collapse in embarrassment. Unfortunately, there was a pool of her own mess beneath her; now it was sullying her knees and the front of her calves, too. She felt hot with humiliation. It bubbled beneath her skin, her cute and fancy clothes ruined. She wasn't a child. She had never pissed herself before; tears felt uniquely warm in her eyes as she began to make movements towards cleaning herself. She pawed at her face, sniffling with her clumsy tears. Her inner thighs, knees disgustingly warm in her urine where she knelt, nearly unable to stand. A cool breeze blew and it felt to Palla, it was as if the gentle zephyr was trying to comfort her, as though it were stroking her hair soothingly and patting her shoulder. Somewhere far behind her, her Pegasus lowed and Palla found the strength to get up.

With a confident breath, she did and she strode forward. Strange feelings were still going haywire in her chest as she tried to rationalise and compartmentalise what unfortunate accident had bequeathed her. Today was a happy day. No, a hoppy day. And she was going to reclaim it, in the flowers and in the serenity of being all alone. When she had found a comfortable patch, Palla began to undress, but only from the legs down and only the legs.

She gasped as she felt the cool, spring air hit her legs, still sticky and wet with her piss. Her heart palpitated again and she felt uncertainty thud in her heart. But, that uncertainty, if anything, further propelled her to do as she ought to do. She gently threaded back, in her mind, to the past few moments and laid claim to that bizarre bliss she had found in letting her bladder empty itself as it so pleased. With her pantyhose ruined and pulled apart, her fingers ducked past the flat of the fabric of the main, one-piece styled bodice which clung to her body. 

Palla fingered herself to the memories fresh in her mind. She sighed, in beautiful relief, as she masturbated. Her heart calmed and her clarity flowed forth, like a stream of some sorts. 


End file.
